Final Fantasy VIII: A Ballad in Blue
by AThousandSuns
Summary: It's the face of death. He realized that now. The Man in Black followed him with the surest face he'd ever seen, right this point; checking his watch with a crooked grin. In the last moments, it all comes to realization, and sometimes you need to make peace with your Maker.


**A Ballad in Blue**

Prologue - _June 21st, 20XX_

The click of the hammer cocking into place on the revolver filled the dead night air. The pale moon above bathed the vast desert with a hollow light that cast sinister shadows amongst the cacti and other dried, withered flora around. Squall peered up, looking into the barrel that stared back at him. He could feel his heart beating heavily, as if trying to force its way through his ribcage and escape its impending doom. His throat felt dry, but with a familiar taste much like copper clung to his tongue. He turned his head to the side and spat out crimson before looking back up into the barrel, then to the man gripping the gun, "...This is where it ends, Squall." The man said, his voice drenched in anger, malice and spite.

Squall breathed slowly, he didn't show any fear, "Looks like it." His jaw ached when he spoke but his voice remained stoic, unfeeling and unfazed. The man who pointed the revolver at him snickered, though his face was silhouetted by the moon behind him. Squall could hear the beast in the back of his mind pace back and forth, wanting to be unleashed on this man; to tear him limb from limb; to crush his windpipe between its maw.

"Are you gonna make peace with your Maker?" The man taunted, keeping the revolver poised at the bloodied brunette on his knees. Squall glanced to his left, at the girl in blue who didn't move, a puddle of red surrounding her frame. Grief and guilt tightened in his throat, and he turned his gaze back to the shadowed man, his brows furrowed but returned to normal. Silence followed as he closed his eyes, lowering his head and inhaled deeply.

_"...Great Spirit, whose voice I hear in the wind and whose breath gives life to everyone, hear me." _

Squall could feel a gentle breeze brush past him, causing the hairs on the back of his neck to stand straight, a chill running over his body. He had their ears.

_"I come to you, as one of your many children. I am weak. I am small. I need your wisdom, and your strength."_

The barrel of the gun pressed lightly against his forehead.

_"...Let me walk in beauty, and make my eyes ever behold the red and purple sunsets."_

He took another deep breath, all he could see was the girl in blue, in that field of wild flowers. The breeze wrapped around him, calming that growing beast within.

_"Make my hands respect the things you have made, and my ears sharp so I may hear your voice."_

She would turn, those dark and beautiful eyes meeting his.

_"Make me wise, so that I may understand what you have taught my people...and the lessons you have hidden in each leaf, in each rock."_

She'd smile, turning to meet him, careful and graceful with each movement.

_"I ask for wisdom and strength. Not to be superior to my brothers, but to be unable to fight my greatest enemy, myself."_

The man with the pistol snickered again, spitting into the sand below.

_"Make me ever ready to come before you with clean hands and a straight eye, so as life fades away as a fading sunset."_

Squall swallowed, easing his eyes open and peering up at the silhouette man, "My spirit may come to you without shame." He finished, the beast within laid back down, shutting its eyes, finally at peace. The breeze around him; it circled slowly, as if into an embrace that would not let him go...making sure it had him when he fell. It felt like the girl in blue. He was ready.

"May you always walk in Beauty. Squall 'Giikaji' Leonhart." The man spoke slowly, his finger slipped over the trigger, squeezing it slowly. Squall held onto the image of that beautiful girl in blue, smiling up at him as she pressed her slim digit to her lips, those star-like eyes gazing up at him. He gripped onto that thought, that sense of love he had hungered for, for so long.

_**Bang!**_

Squall's frame fell back, hitting the sand and dirt below with a loud _thud! _His head fell into the lap of the girl in blue, His icy gaze now lifeless, fixated on the night sky above.

The man lowered the smoking revolver before tossing it to his side and reached into his duster. He retrieved a bent cigarette and a match, biting down on the stick and flicked the match against duster twice, sparking a flame and lighting the smoke. He took a deep inhale, pulling the cigarette from his mouth and exhaled slowly, savoring the taste.

He peered down at the bodies in front of him, shaking his head before turning on his heel and walking away, sucking back on the cigarette once more. He approached a yellow Chocobo which let out a quiet _kweh_ at the mans appearance. He placed a foot in the stirrup that hung from the saddle strapped around the Chocobo, and hoisted himself up onto its back, grabbing hold of the reins. With a final glance at the lifeless bodies, the man spat to his right and turned the chocobo around, stomping into the desolate desert to leave the bodies behind.

* * *

><p><em>This is a one-shot that I'm considering turning into a three part arch, but that's pending feedback...so it you dug this little teaser, let me know! It would make me feel very appreciated, and a delicious tuna casserole would be in store for you. 8) <strong>AThousandSuns<strong>_


End file.
